Another Fantasy
by xlususnaturae
Summary: Opowiadanie, o Samancie i Adamie którzy za pomocą wspólnej przyjaciółki zakochują się w sobie. A jednak... Czy Samantha będzie wystarczająco zdecydowana?


_Kilka słów wstępu_

_Opowiadanie to jest tylko próbką. Jeżeli dam sobie radę, to będę pisała je dalej. Adam Lambert zostanie w nim heteroseksualnym mężczyzną który żyje z kobietą. Główna bohaterka zostaje fotografikiem, ponieważ sama się tym trochę interesuję i myślę, że lepiej pisać o tym, o czym się wie. Po prostu nie chcę tutaj pisać bzdur.  
>Fabuła dobrze wiąże się z piosenką "Fantasy" George Michaela.<em>

_Zapraszam_

* * *

><p>Samanthę Woodstone obudziły delikatne promienie słońca wpadające przez jej okno. Przeciągnęła się leniwie i spojrzała na zegarek. Było po dziesiątej. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i wyszła do łazienki.<p>

...

-Samantha? Będę u ciebie za dwadzieścia minut.  
>-W porządku.<br>Odłożyła słuchawkę. Brooke była naprawdę podekscytowana, więc Woodstone uznała, że musiało wydarzyć się coś ciekawego. Usiadła po raz kolejny zerkając na laptopa. Po chwili zatraciła się w wirtualnym świecie na tyle, że nie poczuła upływu czasu. Z rozmyśleń wyrwał ją dzwonek._  
><em>-Witaj!  
>-O rany! Tak dawno się nie widziałyśmy! - zaśmiała się przyjaciółka - Jak u ciebie?<br>-W porządku. Jakoś się trzymam. - Perlisty uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy.  
>-Znów siedziałaś w internecie?<br>Nie odpowiedziała nic. Poczuła się... dziwnie. To już kolejny raz jak przyjaciółka przyłapała ją na surfowaniu. To tak, jakby nie zaznała innego życia.  
>-Napijesz się herbaty czy kawy? - Zmieniła temat<br>-Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.  
>Samanthę zamurowało. Czasami Brooke potrafiła mocno przycisnąć. Cieszyła się, że ma przyjaciółkę, która choć trochę się nią interesuje, a jednak... zawsze czegoś jej zazdrościła. Mężczyźni tracili dla niej głowę. Zazdrościła Brooke urody. Długich nóg, krótkich, ale jakże pięknych kasztanowych włosów i ciemnej, jakby opalonej karnacji. Samantha zawsze widziała siebie w lustrze jako grubą, niską kobietę ze smutnymi, szarawymi oczami, zadartym nosem i wiecznie nieukładającymi się włosami. Były naturalnie jasne, jednak wydawały jej się zniszczone. To był właśnie jeden z powodów przez które zawsze zostawała w domu. Do tego dołączyła chorobliwa nieśmiałość i brak pewności siebie.<br>-Siedziałam, bo i tak nie mam żadnego innego zajęcia.  
>-Sam... dlaczego ty to robisz? Marnujesz swoje życie. Kobiety w twoim wieku wychodzą i się bawią. Masz dopiero 24 lata.<br>Blondynka westchnęła cicho i wlała herbatę do szklanek.  
>-Nie chcę się bawić. Znalazłam pracę w jakimś pisemku dla kobiet.<br>-Więc będziesz robiła zdjęcia?  
>-Tak.<br>Brooke uśmiechnęła się ciepło i przytuliła Samanthę.  
>-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę!<br>Mijały godziny. Po kilku nieudanych próbach wyciągnięcia Woodstone na miasto kobieta zrezygnowana wyszła z jej domu. Sam odetchnęła z ulgą i spojrzała na zegarek. Zapomniała o rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej, więc szybko zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz i biegła przez samo centrum małego miasteczka. Wydawało jej się, że każdy mężczyzna spogląda na nią i wybucha głośnym śmiechem. Nienawidziła tego uczucia.

...

-Hej, Adam.  
>-Brooke? Jaka miła niespodzianka! Siadaj! Co cię do mnie sprowadza?<br>-Jestem zmęczona całym tym zgiełkiem w Los Angeles, więc... przyjechałam do ciebie!  
>-Haha! - Śmiał się -A więc to tak? Wpadasz do mnie tylko wtedy, kiedy masz dosyć świata?<br>Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i usiadła naprzeciwko Lamberta.  
>-Masz duży dom na uboczu. Nikt ci tutaj nie przeszkadza. To wystarczający powód.<br>-Czasami to minus, a czasami plus. Szczególnie, kiedy wpadają do mnie goście. - Wybuchnął śmiechem  
>Był wysokim mężczyzną o postawnej budowie. Miał brązowe włosy i zarost na twarzy. Brooke wydawało się, że jego usta zawsze są wygięte w uśmiechu. Uwielbiała to. Adam potrafił ją pocieszyć, poprawić humor i pomóc w każdej sprawie. Do tego był świetnym partnerem do rozmów i niesamowicie przystojnym mężczyzną. Często myślała jak wyglądałby ich związek. Była pewna, że miłość równałaby się pasji i namiętności, a każda kobieta szalałaby z zazdrości. A jednak... coś sprawiało, że miała ochotę oddać przysługę komuś innemu. Czuła, że to jeszcze nie ten mężczyzna. Spojrzała na Adama i przerwała mu jego zabawną opowieść.<br>-O co chodzi? - Zapytał zdziwiony  
>-Byłeś kiedyś na randce w ciemno?<br>-Raz... ale byłem młody... i głupi. - Uśmiechnął się. - Dlaczego pytasz?  
>-Nie chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? Mam wspaniałą dziewczynę, jednak... jest cholernie nieśmiała! - mówiła -Chciałabym, żeby zaznała szczęścia i choć trochę się rozerwała. Ona sama z pewnością nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz była na randce.<br>Adam uniósł brew i spojrzał na kobietę zdziwiony.  
>-Tutaj nie chodzi mi już o nic innego, ale... ona sama wyrządza sobie tym krzywdę - kończyła. - Doszło już do tego, że prawie boi się wychodzić z domu. Brakuje jej pewności siebie.<br>Brunet drgnął. Nie gustował w szarych myszkach - wolał umawiać się z wysokimi modelkami, które były naprawdę pewne siebie. A jednak... poczuł, że może zrobić jeden mały wyjątek.  
>-Czy ta dziewczyna...<br>-Jest samotna. Mieszka sama, a ja często ją odwiedzam. To moja przyjaciółka. I nie - nie znasz jej.  
>-Dobrze, zgoda.<br>-Naprawdę? - Wstała uradowana i ofiarowała mu soczysty pocałunek w policzek. - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdy już ją namówię i ustalimy miejsce spotkania. W porządku?  
>Lambert kiwnął głową i dopił kawę.<br>-Już idziesz?  
>-Tak, mam coś do załatwienia. Dzięki za gościnę.<br>-A może... napijesz się czegoś...?  
>-Nie. Musze lecieć, pa!<br>Trzasnęła drzwiami. Adam nie wiedział co się szykuje, jednak zaufał tej kobiecie. Była szalona i to w niej uwielbiał.


End file.
